This study is a survey of return and in-migrants to Puerto Rico designed to focus on the incorporation process as the dependent variable. This variable is divided into two aspects: structural incorporation, or establishing a position within the host society, and identificational incorporation, or identifying with the host society. The research focus on these processes and their consequences for both the migrants and the host society. Kin and family networks are considered major independent variables affecting these processes. A random sample of 300 migrant households in Puerto Rico will be compared to a control sample of 150 non-migrant households. The head of the household will be interviewed. Aims of the study are to determine the course of the incorporation processes and the prevalence of problems arising from them, and to add to the very small body of data available concerning return migration.